


The Alpha And The Virgin

by NogitsuneStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Chemistry, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Good Peter, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nice Peter, PWP, Smut, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wanted someone to sex him right now. </p><p>He never would have thought of that someone to be Peter Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha And The Virgin

"I'd do it..."

Stiles raised his eyebrows in disbelief, looking to the other man who was now approaching him slowly from across the loft after the rest of the pack had left.

"You'd do it. Of course. Bet you would, yeah. But why?"

"Well..." 

Peter stood in front of him now, stepping even closer to stand between the slightly opened legs of the younger man who was sitting on top of the desk. 

"For one thing, I think as clumsy as you are, you are still the only thing that keeps McCall from running blindly into one dumb situation after another... And secondly..."

Stiles leaned back as Peter leaned forward, placing his hands on the table left and right, a slight shiver ran down his spine as the werewolf whispered against his lips.

"I would love to see my nephew imploding with jealousy because he will have to realise that he missed every chance he ever had with you..."

"So... this is somehow about Derek?"

"No, it's about you being a virgin, and me not wanting you to be sacrificed..."

Stiles tried to smile his usual sarcastic smile, but with even naturally bright blue eyes to look into that got incredibly hard somehow.

"And why should I trust you?"

"Why shouldn't you? This is about sex, not a devoted relationship... And believe me..."

Stiles couldn't help but moan quietly, damned himself for that silent, begging whimper that left his lips as Peter kissed his neck, just below his ear where he was most sensitive.

"... I can be really gentle if I want to..."

Stiles cleared his throat, tried to brush it all off with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah? You? Of all people?"

Peter just looked him right in the eyes, and he seemed much more serious now, honest even.

"Stiles, I might have made a few wrong choices in life, and yes, I killed people, but I am not a rapist. I will get nothing out of it but the mere satisfaction that I was the one to be your first, and you won't have to live in fear anymore and get to get some sexual experience... I don't see how that is something negative."

"I didn't know you were... well... gay."

"I'm not...", Peter laughed. "I don't think in these categories. I let my instincts decide what feels right or wrong to me... _who_ feels right to me..."

Stiles laughed nervously, realising that there was no other reason left for him to turn down Peter's offer except for the fact that he might not want to.

But did he really not want to...?

"How can I be sure that you won't wolf out on me and rip me apart?"

"Because I will promise you..."

Stiles closed his eyes briefly as he felt his lips against his neck again, showering the naked skin with chaste little kisses.

"Doesn't mean you will keep it..."

"Then, I guess, there is nothing left for you but to trust me on this..."

Peter's fingers gently ran through his hair, lovingly massaging the back of his head and neck.

"Do you trust me, Stiles...?"

Stiles couldn't decide on either answer and found himself unable to say something soon, as Peter had gently pulled him closer to his body, kissing him so lovingly and gently Stiles actually completely forgot who it was he was kissing for a moment.

Even though he hated himself for admitting it, everything about this kiss felt so much better than he ever would have guessed, eventually even causing him to grip Peter's tshirt so he could pull him closer to himself.

"So... you don't think it's embarrassing that I'm still a virgin...?"

"On the contrary... This is not a competition, and I appreciate a teenager who doesn't brag about his oh-so-awesome sex life all the time... I consider that to be just annoying and childish..."

Stiles nodded slightly.

"So..."

He was much quieter now, more serious, and a whole lot more nervous.

"You'll really do it...?"

"Yes... if you want me to..."

Stiles nodded slightly, realising that he was still holding on to Peter, needed a bit of time to finally accept the situation he had successfully brought upon himself.

"I swear to God, if you hurt me or try to use this in some way, I will kill you-...!", he laughed nervously, half joking, half serious.

Peter just smiled at him, but it was in no way the condescending, sarcastic fake smile Stiles was used to. It was warm, and almost loving.

"I'm counting on it..."

Peter pulled him even closer so Stiles got off the table. Then he held out his hand, waiting for Stiles to take it, before he led him upstairs into his bedroom.

Despite the dark, gloomy loft downstairs his bedroom was a highly modern and bright one, using soft, light colours, illuminated by the setting sun outside.

Peter quietly closed the door behind him, leading him to the big, comfortable bed, taking off his hoodie and shirt.

Stiles stepped out if his shoes before he sat down at the edge of the bed, Peter's hands gently pushing him down to a lying position, kissing him gently, softly, yet with a feeling of passion and longing that made Stiles' hair stand on end with excitement. 

"No need to be nervous...", the werewolf whispered softly, his voice low and almost a growl.

The young man just nodded slightly, tried not to think about it too much. After all, if someone knew excatly what he was doing, it was Peter Hale.

He couldn't stop his heart from pounding in his chest more heavily, his cheeks were blushing slightly, his hands shaking a bit.

Peter slowly pushed him further onto the bed, running his hand through his hair, kissing him a little more passionately, lovingly nibbling at his lower lip, his tongue playing around the other one's as he willingly opened his lips for him. 

He could feel how Stiles slowly eased into the situation, how he became braver, daring to reply his kiss just as passionately, moaning softly into the kiss.

Peter's hands slowly wandered over his chest, felt the muscles move underneath the tshirt, actually a little surprised by how muscular Stiles seemed to be underneath, hiding it well under his loose-fitting clothes.

Gently he lifted the hem of his tshirt, reaching underneath to touch his skin directly, before he took off the piece of fabric entirely and let it fall to the floor beside the bed. 

Stiles licked his lips nervously as he looked up to him, noticed the hungry, fascinated gaze of the pair of blue eyes above. 

"You're handsome...", Peter finally remarked with a smile, pressing another soft, light kiss to his lips.

"Thanks..." Stiles swallowed hard as Peter kneeled above him, took of his v neck long sleeve, felt his cheeks get a little hotter. "You, too-..."

Peter chuckled softly, laid down between Stiles' legs, moaning softly as their naked skin touched as they kissed.

"Who would have thought that you'd ever say that to me..."

Stiles laughed quietly.

"I could say the same thing about you..."

He put his arms around the wolf on top of him, caressing his back, exploring the naked skin underneath his fingers.

He leaned his head back as Peter's lips wandered to his neck again, immediately feeling the urge to pull him back into a kiss, needing more of that sensation.

"Ah-...!"

Stiles moaned quietly, pulling at Peter's hair as he sucked and bit at the sensitive skin, gripped him a little harder as he felt the heat shoot right between his legs, making his trousers incredibly uncomfortable.

"Please-..."

Stiles immediately became more nervous, had not intended to speak out what he was thinking, afraid Peter would mock and tease him now.

And yet Peter surprised him one more time, not at all trying to embarrass him, but instead whispering calmly into his ear.

"Don't worry... I'll take good care of you... I won't rush it, though..."

The young man nodded slightly in response, arching his back a little more as Peter's strong hands caressed his naked chest, closely followed by his lips, kissing a trail down to his trousers, his tounge teasingly circling his nipples and belly button on the way.

Stiles licked his swollen lips, breathing a little heavier now as he looked down to the werewolf who opened his trousers, took them off along with his underwear to have Stiles lying underneath him completely naked.

For a moment he felt absolutely insecure, terribly afraid that it had all been just one big joke on him, that Peter would laugh in his face what a stupid little idiot he was for believing him.

Again, he found his insecurities misplaced.

"Wait-... what are you-..."

Peter just smiled at him and spread his legs a little further, made the young man scream with pleasure as he circled the tip of his member with his tongue, before he slowly took him into his mouth all the way down to his root.

"Oh God-...!! Peter-...!"

Stiles gripped the pillow underneath his head so hard his knuckles turned white, moved his hips upwards, found himself even encouraged by Peter's hands who guided his thrusts, allowing him to dive into his hot mouth even harder and faster.

Peter deeply enjoyed how the boy slowly turned into a moaning, writhing mess underneath him, completely getting lost in his desire, all these new and intense feelings that were overwhelming him.

He wanted to see more of that, know what he would look like, smell like, sound like, taste like while he made him scream, begging him for more, spilling himself between their bodies.

"Peter-... s-stop-... I-... I can't-..!"

The wolf licked along his length, smiling breathlessly. 

"Don't worry, Stiles... No need to hold back..."

Stiles couldn't help thrusting into his mouth even harder as he allowed him to, screaming silently as he came, shaking and moaning, whimpering quietly.

He felt Peter swallow around him even harder, opened his eyes slightly just to see him letting him glide out of his mouth, licking off his sperm carefully before he got up and licked his lips, pushed back his hair.

"You-... you didn't have to do that-...", Stiles gasped quietly, watched Peter as he leaned over to the night table.

"I didn't, yes. But I wanted to..."

He smiled at him, throwing the lube next to him on the bed.

Stiles looked to the small bottle, then to Peter, who closed the drawer again.

"What about a condom...?"

"We don't need one. I can't infect you with anything since I have my healing abilities and can't get sick if it's nothing supernatural, and you of course can't get pregnant. I could still use one, if you want me to. Some people don't like the feeling of it."

Stiles considered it for a moment. 

Then he decided that if he was for once in the position to experience sex in the purest way without any risks to it, he should definitely take that chance.

"No, leave it... It's okay." He laughed softly. "I think you got me even more curious now..."

"As you wish..."

Peter sat between his legs now, warming the lube between his hands before he put some of it on his fingers.

"It's a little uncomfortable at first, but it will get better. I promise. Just try to relax, okay?"

The young man nodded slightly, closed his eyes, then still couldn't help but tense up as he felt Peter's finger between his legs, slowly pushing inside of him.

"Stiles... relax..."

Peter gently caressed his thighs with his other hand, massaging his member now and then until he had relaxed enough for him to push his finger deepest, twisting it slightly to rubb his prostate.

"Oh, fuck-...!"

Stiles moaned loudly, his hips jerked towards Peter's hand, couldn't believe how strange but incredibly good it felt at the same time.

A smile played around the wolf's lips as he watched him, slowly beginning to thrust into him and soon getting the reaction he had been aiming for. 

It didn't take Stiles long to accustom to this, so he carefully began to use a second finger, enjoyed how tightly he tried to keep them inside before Peter started to move them a little harder.

"Oh God-...! Oh God, please-...!"

Stiles entangled his hands in the sheets as he gripped them even harder, moving impatiently underneath the other man, needing to feel more, deeper, harder, anything and everything Peter was going to do to him.

He opened his eyes to look up to Peter, his hand now reaching out for him, pulling him down as he leaned forward to kiss him so greedily and hungrily that Peter almost had trouble not to let the animal inside of him off the leash. 

"Please-...! P-Please, I-...!"

Peter smiled, happily obeying these sweet little whimpers of the boy underneath him, carefully pushing a third finger inside of him, making him scream with pleasure. 

"I honestly thought we'd have more trouble with this...", Peter chuckled softly, clearly felt how nicely he relaxed around his fingers, eagerly taking them in as far as he could.

"This doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No-..."

Stiles looked up to him with dark, lust filled eyes, nervously licking his lips.

"But I-... I don't-... I mean-..."

His nails scratched over Peter's back as he pulled him closer.

"I want you-...! Please-...! Please, I need you to do it-...!"

Peter couldn't help but growl quietly, the words of the young man underneath him shooting blood and heat right between his legs, making it unbearable to wait any longer.

Carefully he pulled back his fingers, which got him a frustrated whimper and an even more needing, impatient look from Stiles.

He wouldn't have much time to complain though, since Peter had now properly spread some of the lube on himself and spread his legs a little further, slowly pushing inside him in one, flowing movement.

"Oh, fuck-"

Peter moaned hoarsely, laying his head back as he drove himself further into that hot, tight body, needed all the self control he had not to take him apart and fuck him so mercilessly he wouldn't be able to get out of bed for days.

Stiles screamed silently, holding onto the man on top of him tightly, overwhelmed by all these ecstatic feelings that seemed to drown his brain in endorphins, making him moan and beg for more.

He never thought of his first time to be like this.

With a man.

With Peter Hale.

Yet here he was, and he couldn't have imagined it to be any better.

Well, at least not for the moment being.

"Oh, fuck-...!!"

Stiles scratched over Peter's back even harder as he slowly began to pick up a rhythm, thrusting into him even faster and harder each time. 

He moved his hips to meet Peter's, wanting to feel him as deeply and clearly as he possibly could.

"Oh, fuck-... Stiles-...!"

Peter burried his hand in his hair, pulled at the short, brown strands, kissed him feverishly while his other hand brought one of Stiles' legs closer to his own body, allowing Peter to thurst even deeper, hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves even harder and more often.

Stiles shivered, breathing heavily, moaning softly as Peter kissed him over and over.

"Peter-... I-...! Oh God, I can't-... ngh-...!"

He wrapped his legs around the wolf's hips, pulled him even closer as he felt his climax approach quickly, way too quickly, robbing him of the possibility to enjoy this even longer. 

Peter gladly obeyed his wish, pounding into him even harder, mercilessly, almost brutally, could feel him tensing and twitching around his member in return.

Stiles screamed.

Peter's hair at the back of his neck stood on end as he heard him, couldn't believe that this boy made him completely give up on his self control, he simply couldn't resist it anymore himself, growling quietly as he came deep and hard inside of him.

Stiles whimpered quietly as he felt him fill him up even hotter, deeper, still holding onto him tightly, breathing heavily, only slowly, very slowly coming back to his senses, just now realised that he had come so hard he had almost blacked out for a few seconds.

It felt good to have Peter's warm, strong body lying on top of him now, his hands caressing his naked skin, his lips lovingly placing some kisses here and there on his shoulder and neck, until he reached his lips.

Stiles moaned into the kiss as he felt him pull back, realised that it would have gotten too uncomfortable now anyways with his brain no longer clouded with lust and desire.

Peter laid down beside him, one of his arms still resting on his abdomen, caressing his side with his fingertips.

He kissed his temple, murmuring softly into his ear.

"You okay, little fox?"

Stiles chuckled at that nickname, lazily rolled over on his side so he could cuddle up closer to the werewolf.

"Yeah... Still a little dizzy, actually..."

He hesitated briefly, then kissed Peter's cheek.

"I know it's usually not appropriate to say this... but... thank you..."

Peter opened his eyes again and smiled at him, gently ran his hand up and down his back.

"You're welcome..."

He pulled the boy closer, kissed him lovingly, completely unable to let go of him.

"Should I... I mean... can I stay here...?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want to kick you out like you were just some one-night-stand..."

"But I am...", Stiles replied quietly, smiling vaguely.

"No... you're not..."

Peter kissed him again, felt his heart beat more excitedly as Stiles kissed him back even more passionately.

"Are you hurt?"

"No... I mean, my butt feels really weird right now, but..." He laughed. "I'm okay..."

"Good..."

Peter just looked at him for a while, enjoyed the sight of his messy hair, his scent that was still heavy with sex, the birthmarks on his face.

"Stiles...?"

"Hm?"

Peter pulled him closer, kissing him gently, needed to feel these lips again.

"Now that you are no longer a virgin, not in danger anymore and allowed outside after dark... I'd like to see you again... Just the two of us..."

Stiles seemed a little surprised at first, but then a smile played around the corners of his mouth.

There was something about this man that fascinated him, and behind all the sass and anger he seemed to be quite different from what Stiles thought he had known about him. 

And he was really curious about the side of Peter Hale that he had just been allowed to see.

"Sounds good to me..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all your positive feedback I decided to write a little sequel called "The Alpha And The Fox"! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments and many kudos!
> 
> Nogitsune xo


End file.
